Willan 2
by w.i.t.c.h fan in ut
Summary: A month after saving Meridian Will and Matt are preparing to marry. The wedding is put on hold when they go on an important mission for Meridian with their friends. However Irma is out to break up the couple to keep her cushy job as Will's guardian.
1. Lesson number one

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Okay guys! Here's the sequal to Willan so I hope you enjoy!**

**Lesson number one**

It had been a month since Will had saved Meridian from Phobos and she was renowned for her bravery. One day in her family temple a few clouds formed in the shape of a warrior on a horse. The Oracle's voice was heard.

"Oh, savior of Meridian you have brought honor to the house of Vandom. In gratitude we honor you. All veneration to you, oh mighty…"

"Say it, say my name," A feminine voice said.

"…Irma!" The Oracle groaned reluctantly.

A spotlight shone down on the brunette girl who smirked widely. Since she had made Will a war hero Irma was now going to be given the position of guardian.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" She said happily. "Hey how you doing up there man?" She called to the Oracle. "Thanks for the intro!"

The Oracle gritted his teeth in irritation. Irma rang a bell imperiously. "And now I think I'd like to visit my beloved pedestal," The guardian said happily.

The Oracle waved a hand toward the Red Dragon, the Yellow dragon, and the Pearl Dragon who groaned.

"Let's get it over with," The Red Dragon muttered as the three dragon form a stair way toward the pedestal.

Irma held her arms out. "Ceremonial robe of honor," She said. The Oracle put a yellow robe with a dragon design on the guardian. Irma smirked. "Oo, wish Will could see me now!"

Irma then slowly made her way up the stairs with her arms spread out. She was really enjoying the moment. The ancestors weren't so thrilled.

"Will saves Meridian one time and now she thinks she's the queen," The Oracle groaned to Tibor, who was working the spotlight.

"I'm climbing a stairway to heaven!" Irma beamed a she reached her new pedestal. "Woo yeah! Top floor! Pedestals, perks, and props! Ceremonial bath of honor!" She ordered.

A bath tub appeared out of thin air on the pedestal and Irma dove into it with a swimsuit on. The Red Dragon and Tibor growled in annoyance when water splashed them.

"Oh yeah! Y'all better take a deep breath now, cause I aint leaving my pedestal for the next thousand years!" Irma smirked. The ancestors groaned in unison. "Let the whirlpool begin," Irma said. The ancestors took straws and began to blow into the water turning it into a sort of hot tub. "Oh yeah!" Irma groaned in relaxation.

* * *

In the Vandom house, Yan Lin, the family friend, sat at the table with some charts, money, and a book laid out in front her. Susan was pacing the room while her husband Tony sat at the table with Yan Lin. Yan Lin smiled at Susan.

"Relax child. The spirits tell me Matt will arrive and propose to Will before the sunsets," The woman assured. Then she smirked and held up a chart. "There's still time to get in on the pool!"

"Yan Lin," Susan said, giving Yan Lin a disbelieving look.

"Gambling is like playing Mahjong with blank tiles. No one really wins," Tony said. He turned around and smiled at Susan, one hand behind his back. Susan smiled back and started to pace again. Tony smirked and turned his head slightly to smirk at Yan Lin. He opened his hand to reveal gold coins.

Yan Lin smirked and took the coins from Tony. "I'm enriched by your presence my friend," Yan Lin said.

"Hmm?" Susan said looking at Tony.

"I think I'll go pray," Tony said, standing up and leaving quickly while Yan Lin tried not to laugh.

There was a knock at the door and Susan went to answer it. When she opened the door she saw a young girl named Lillian at the door.

"Hello Lillian," Susan greeted.

"Is Will Vandom here?" The small blonde girl asked.

"Why she's out in the field," Susan replied.

"Yeah doing her chores," Yan Lin added.

"Oh, I'll go help her!" Lillian cried running off. Then she ran back. "Thank you," She said to Susan before going off again.

Susan laughed as she closed the door. "The children all love Will."

"And why not? She strong, she's brave, she's beautiful," Yan Lin said.

Susan chuckled. "She's a chip of the old block."

* * *

In the fields, Will was practicing her moves with a pitch fork. Blunk and Napoleon were watching her as they lounged on a rock. Lillian smiled as she ran down to join her. Soon other girls joined Lillian.

"Hiya!" Will shouted as she thrust her pitch fork forward.

"Hiya!"

Will jumped and turned around to see the girls. "Hi ya," She smirked. "What's going on her girls?"

"We wanna be like you Will Vandom!" Lillian said. Then she started doing some fight moves but ended up falling on her behind causing the other girls to giggle.

Will chuckled. "But I'm still learning myself," She explained.

"Please!" Lillian begged.

"Come on teach us Will!" One girl cried.

"Show us!" Another rang out.

"Well I guess I could show you a few moves," Will said.

Lillian gasped excitedly. "Will's gonna teach us how to kick butt!" She and other girls cheered loudly.

"Whoa! Calm down everyone!" Will cried. Once she had their attention, she went on. "That's lesson #2. The first and most important lesson is to be gentle. At the same time we're being tough."

"How can you be tough and gentle?" A little girl asked.

"Yeah I wanna be tough!" Lillian cried pumping her fists.

"I know it does sound a little funny, huh? But the world is full of opposites and so are you. To be a good warrior you must bring all into balance," Will explained.

The girls looked at Will, confused by what she just said. Will thought a second before smiling. "Let's see if this helps. Earth, sky, day, night. Sound and silence. Dark and light." Then she started to sing.

Will:** One alone is not enough**

**You need both together**

**Winter, summer, moon, and sun**

Will jumped up, twirling a wooden pole around. She landed, thrusting the pole out.

**Lesson number one**

Lillian handed some poles to the rest of the girls, leaving one for herself, and they all stood to attention.

Will: **Like a rock, huh-huh**

**You must be hard, huh- huh**

**Like an oak, mmmuh**

**You must stand firm, huh- huh**

**Cut quick, like my blade**

**Think fast, huh- huh**

**Unafraid**

Blunk jumped onto Will's should and thrust out a small stick he was holding. "Blunk warrior!" He cried, making Will laugh.

Girls: **Like a rock, huh- huh**

**I must be hard, huh-huh**

**Like an oak, mmmuh**

**I must stand firm, huh- huh**

One girl was having some trouble keeping the pole from wobbling. Will came over and helped her hold it better.

**Cut quick like my blade**

**Think fast, huh- huh**

**Unafraid**

"Okay Will, I'm ready!" Lillian cried.

"Uh, huh, but you're still out of balance," Will said. She gently pushed Lillian with her finger and the girls fell down. "You're only half way there."

Will:** Like a cloud**

**You are soft**

**Like bamboo**

**You bend in the wind**

**Creeping slow**

**You're are peace because you know**

Blunk jumped onto one girl's head, making her shake in fear.

**It's okay to be afraid**

Will held out a finger and Blunk jumped onto it. The girl smiled at Blunk, who smiled back.

Girls: **Like a cloud**

**I am soft**

**Like bamboo**

**I bend in the wind**

**Creeping slow**

**I'm at peace because I know**

**It's okay to be afraid**

Will started to do some fighting moves and the girls copied her.

Will: **One alone is not enough**

Girls: **One alone is not enough**

Will: **You need both together**

Girls: **You need both together**

Will: **Winter, summer, moon, and sun**

Girls: **Winter, summer, moon, and sun**

All: **Lesson number one**

A girl slipped on a rock and fell on her rear. Napoleon ran up and licked her cheek, making her giggle.

Group 1:** Like a cloud**

Group 2: **Like a rock, huh-huh**

Group 1:** I am soft**

Group 2: **I must be hard**

Group 1: **Like bamboo**

Group 2: **Like an oak, mmmuh**

Group 1: **I bend in the wind**

Will: **You can fly**

Group 2: **I must stand firm, huh-huh**

Group 1: **Creeping slow**

**I'm at peace because I know**

Group 2: **Cut quick, like my blade**

**Think fast, huh-huh**

Group 1: **It's okay to be afraid**

Group 2: **Unafraid**

Will: **You have begun**

Girls: **Lesson number one**

**Lesson number one**

**Lesson number one**

**Lesson number one**

**Lesson number one**!

They all jumped up into the air and landed on the ground hitting their poles to the ground letting out a loud snapping noise. A few seconds later, General Matt rode to the gates on his horse.

Lillian gasped. "It's General Matt!"

"General Matt!" All the girls cried as they dropped their poles and ran toward him.

Matt laughed as he got down of his horse. "Hello little warriors," He greeted. He walked toward Will with the girls at his heels.

"You're new uniform suits you general," Will smiled.

"Oh, the uniform, yes. Now I just have to live up to it," Matt said.

"Of course you will," The red head assured him. You're very brave."

"Oh right, brave," Matt said nervously. Then he cleared his throat. "Will I haven't know you for very long, but I feel that doesn't matter so much when a man is in…" He trailed off when he looked downa t the little girls looking up at him. "When a man is in…" The girls started laughing. "Is there someplace private we could talk?" Matt asked Will.

"We could go to my house!" Lillian cried. Matt's eyebrows shot up in shock and the girls giggled like crazy.

"Okay everybody," Will laughed. "Time to be like the river and flow home."

The girls groaned, but left. Lillian however remained stubbornly rooted to where she stood. Matt smirked, knelt to the ground, and held his helmet out to Lillian. "Could you take care of this for me?"

Lillian gasped. Then she grabbed the helmet with a huge squeal and ran off laughing.

"You do know that you're never going to get that back right?" Will asked Matt, who laughed.

* * *

A little while later, Matt led Will into the garden. She sat down on a bench while he knelt to the ground in front of her.

"Will Vandom, will you marry me?" Matt asked nervously.

Will's eyes widened in shock and a half a second later she let out a cheer and tackled Matt to the ground in a hug. She had accepted his proposal.

A distance away, Yan Lin laughed as she watched with Tony and Susan. "She said yes!" The woman cried happily.

Tears started to form in Susan's eyes and her husband place a hand on her shoulder. "When one's heart is over filled with joy, some may spill from the eyes."

"You can say that again!" Yan Lin cried. "I win the pot!" She laughed pulling the coins out.

Tony smirked and crossed his arms. "Actually you bet he would propose before sundown. I bet he would propose before noon," He told Yan Lin.

"But you don't gamble," Susan said.

"Betting against a family friend is not a gamble. It's an investment," Tony said. He held out his hand and Yan Lin reluctantly dropped the money into his waiting palm and crossed her arms.

**End of chapter**


	2. Wedding planning

**Wedding planning**

A little while later Irma burst into tears of joy after hearing news of the wedding. "Oh, what a happy, happy day! My little baby's getting married!" She cried in joy.

Will, who had been examining a dress, whipped around. "Shush Irma or someone will hear you!"

"I can't help it! You know we guardians are very emotional," Irma said. "Oh it seems like just last month you and I were saving Meridian."

"Irma it was last month," Will pointed out.

"How time flies!" Irma said jumping onto Will's shoulder. "You know girl this must be a magical moment for you!"

"It's not every day I get engaged," Will said.

"No girl, I meant telling me you're engaged!" Irma explained. Sitting nearby, Blunk rolled his eyes. Irma continued. "After all I'm the one that gave you and pretty boy the hook up. Am I guardian or am a guardian?!"

"Oh, you're more than that Irma," Will said, hugging the small girl. "You're my most trusted friend."

"Oh, that did it!" Irma cried as her eyes got big and watery.

"Are you crying again?" Will asked as she held Irma out.

"Now I just have something in my eye. Of course I'm cryin' girl what you think!" Irma cried. Then she smiled. "Oh Will, I'm just so happy for me!"

"You?" Will asked as Irma climbed into her head.

"Duh, this wedding business is a big status boost for me! When those ancestors look up the career ladder, all they're gonna see is my behind!" Irma cried.

"So glad my getting married is helping _you_ out Irma," Will said, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, I get you girl, but you know I'm thinking about you too. In fact I'm gonna plan you wedding!" Irma cried jumping onto the mirror. "First a gotta work me up a theme, cause the theme is everything. How about 'Rainbow of Memories?' She asked.

"Really?" Will asked.

"Nah, that's too junior prom," Irma said. Then she smiled. "I got it! The theme is 'Think Pink!' You know pink is the new red girl. It's simple it, says it. Now watch my smoke!" Irma jumped onto the window ledge and turning to the passling. "Blunk to the fabric store!"

"Blunk on it!" He cried as he and Irma jumped out the window.

Will laughed until she saw Matt coming in her door. "Will, it looks like Yan Lin invited someone to help us celebrate the engagement," He said.

"Really? Who?" Will asked, cringing at the idea of who Yan Lin had invited.

* * *

A few second later they poked their heads out the door and Matt answered Will's question. "Meridian."

"Congratulations!" A very large crowd cheered as soon as they saw the couple.

As Will and Matt walked outside Yan Lin appeared carrying trays of food on her hands and her head. "Sorry about this crowd you two, but the word spreads fast in Meridian," The woman explained. Will and Matt laughed as Yan Lin walked toward the crowd. "Make way for the happy couple."

Everyone in the crowd bowed respectfully to Will and Matt.

"Now this is a battlefield," Matt said.

"What our strategy, General?" Will asked.

"Divide and conquer," Matt smirked. The two laughed as they walked into the crowd.

* * *

In the temple, Irma held a megaphone up to walk up the ancestors. "Alright, alright, wakey, wakey time people. We have major work to do so let's move it!"

The council groaned as they sat on their tombs and Irma jumped on her pedestal. "I have an important announcement to make. Hold on to your ectoplasm now; Will's getting married!" The guardian cheered.

At this news the council jumped up excitedly and cheered loudly. Irma clapped her hands for order. "Alright, alright, settle down now. I know just how you feel. But time is a wasting people, so let's move, move, move!"

As Irma kept talking, The oracle, Tibor, and the red dragon chuckled darkly and flew up to Irma.

Irma continued. "The theme is pink! I wanna see pink flowers, pink ribbons, pink bows. I'm not talking 'bout salmon. Don't show me no blush! I mean pink as a fresh slap on the behind!"

"How about a pink slip?" Luba asked with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Irma asked. "Don't nobody wanna see your draws, babe!"

"Actually she meant this," The Oracle said handing Irma a pink scroll.

Irma took the scroll and read it. Her eyes widened slightly. "Hey this looks like a for real pink slip. As in a 'you're fired' pink slip," She said nervously.

"Oh it is," Tibor laughed.

"Say what?" Irma asked. She jumped, when the yellow dragon poked her behind with his horn.

"The pink slip is for you!" He said.

The oracle smirked. "It is written once a woman marries, her husband's ancestors' take over the duty of guardianship!"

Irma looked over the scroll frantically. "No, no, no! You're scroll must have a typo! That can't be!"

"Oh but it is," Tibor laughed. "You're out of a job!

"Out of a pedestal!" Xing Jing added.

"And out of our hair, fool!" The yellow dragon added.

Irma grabbed onto her pedestal as the oracle began to pull her off by her leg. "Oh no, no, no! I aint going out like this! It took me five hundred years to get this freakin pedestal back and I am so not about to give it up!"

"Hear me you lazy lounge pixie!" The Oracle cried. "The moment Will Vandom is married. You've got your old job back! Remember gong duty? Perhaps this will ring a bell!"

He twirled Irma around and then let her go causing her bang into the gong Tibor was holding. She dropped to the ground outside the temple as the pink slip hit her on the head. Irma turned around and saw the council in a conga line dancing and singing.

"Irma's on her way out! Irma's on her way out! Irma's on her way out!" They chanted.

Irma looked down at the scroll in her hands and sighed. "What am I gonna do?"

* * *

At the party Will was talking to a older woman. "So tell me will it be a big wedding?" She asked eagerly.

"Absolutely," Will nodded.

"Oh no, absolutely not," Matt said, having been asked the same question be another woman. From the porch, Susan and Tony raised their eyebrows.

"Children?" Another woman asked Matt.

"As many as possible," He answered.

"Maybe one or two," Will laughed as she was hugged by several little girls. Susan and Tony looked back and forth between the couple as they gave opposite answers to every question.

"We'll have to think about it," Matt said.

"Right away," Will cried.

"Blue."

"Pink."

"Mild."

"Spicy."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh boy. Did you hear that Tony?" Susan asked.

"They aren't exactly the most harmonious couple in the world," Tony replied.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" His wife asked.

Tony nodded. "Oh yeah, we are so giving them our gift now."

Suddenly a horse burst through the gate with a soldier on its back. He rode toward Will and Matt and handed them each a scroll. "General Matt, Will Vandom. Orders from her majesty Queen Elyon."

"Is there trouble?" Matt asked.

"Yes sir," The soldier replied.

Will and Matt looked at each other and nodded before Matt turned to the soldier. "We'll leave at once.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. The mission

**The mission**

A little while later in the stable, Will and Matt were getting their horses ready to go to the palace to see what Elyon wanted.

"This must be pretty important for Elyon to want both of us," Matt said.

"She knows a winning team when she sees one, Matt," Will replied.

From the rafters, Irma scoffed as she watched the scene with Blunk. "Pft, since when are they the winning team? They can't even dry my pink slip and I'm being replaced!"

Blunk frowned. "Irma shouldn't be so selfish. If Will's happy Irma should be too."

Irma sighed. "Yeah Blunk, you're right. How could I have been so selfish? Look at them those to clrealy got it going on. Blunk I've made a decision. I've gotta kiss my pedestal goodbye cause my girl's happiness comes first!"

Then Susan and Tony entered the stable and walked over to Will and Matt.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Will greeted.

"We were just admiring the blossoms on the tree," Tony said.

"It's so lovely this year," Will agreed.

"The blossoms reach for the sunlight above, yet unseen the roots reach for the rainwater below," Tony said placing a blossom behind Will's ear. "Sun and rain. So different yet only be working together do they create harmony and life."

"I know dad, the lesson of yin and yang," Will said.

"And to help you remember that lesson," Tony said as he and Susan took of yin and yang charm necklaces.

"Mom, dad, your necklaces," Will gasped.

"Not ours," Susan said. "Our great, great grandparents."

"And now yours," Tony said placing the necklaces on Matt and Will.

"Thank you sir," Matt said, bowing his head respectfully.

"They're so beautiful," Will said, looking at her necklace.

"But you'll be surprised how heavily they can weigh," Tony said. "To share the burden you must work together, like the sun and rain." Will and Matt looked at each other and smiled.

Up in the rafters Irma's eyes widened. "Hold on a second. Ol' man Vandom got a point now! Will and Matt are as different as sun and rain and when the infatuation wears off, their tree of life is gonna wind up with rock roots."

"But Will looks happy," Blunk pointed out

"Oh yeah sure she seems happy! That's the real tragedy here. The girl don't even realize how miserable she is!"

"What?" Blunk cried.

"That's why I gotta nip this thing in the bud," Irma said.

"This about Irma's pedestal isn't it!?" Blunk cried.

"This is so not about my pedestal! This is about Will making the biggest mistake of my…I mean her life!" Irma quickly corrected herself.

"Irma just being selfish!" Blunk cried.

Irma nodded. "I know and how could I have been so selfish. Will's a girl worth fighting for and after all I am the girl's guardian," She said smiling wickedly. Then she turned to Blunk. "Blunk, I'm gonna break them up!"

Blunk slapped his forehead and fainted.

"Oh, so I guess that means you're on board," Irma said.

* * *

Later Will and Matt were riding their horses to Imperial palace to meet with Queen Elyon. Irma suddenly pooped out of Will's saddle bag.

"Uh Will, could you please smooth out the ride a little bit. Oh man, I'm getting horse sick!" Irma said, turning a nasty shade of green.

"Irma what are you doing here?" Will asked.

"Hey, where you go, I go, my friend. Remember teamwork isn't about ego, it's about we go," Irma said.

"Surprise!" Blunk cried, popping up next to Blunk.

"Blunk?!" Irma cried in shock. "What the heck are you doing here?" Will laughed and turned away from the two.

"Blunk come to protect Will from you," The passling said.

"Are you nuts?! I'm her guardian you smuggler!" Irma shot back.

"Discount Importer!" Blunk corrected. "Besides Blunk Will's lucky passling."

Irma glared at him. "Yeah, yeah whatever, but you're really lucky that I don't have any soap with me."

* * *

A little while later, Will and Matt stood below Elyon's throne as the queen walked down and explained the mission.

"As we stand here, enemy forces are moving closer to Meridian's border. The threat of a major attack is growing every day. And with our army numbers were hopelessly outnumbered," Elyon said.

"Your highness, let me lead my men into battle. Each of them will fight with the strength of ten men," Matt said.

Elyon shook her head. "Actually I plan to stop with enemy with violence. We will forge a union so strong the enemy won't dare to attack us. An alliance with the kingdom of Zambala." Elyon explained. (A/N I know Zamballa is another world, but please bear with me.) She gestured for Will and Matt to come over to a stand with a map on it. She continued. "We will become united through marriage. The two of you will escort three princesses to Zamballa. There, they will marry Queen Kadma's sons and seal this critical alliance."

"What?" Will gasped, shocked.

"Yes your highness," Matt replied.

"My advisors tell me that the charts are clear. If this marriage does not take place in three days, then the alliance will crumble and the enemy will destroy us," Elyon said. She looked at Matt with a stern look. "Mark my words, General, three days."

"Not a moment more your highness," Matt assured her.

Elyon looked at Will and saw the look on her face. "I know that face Will. What is it?"

Will stepped forward. "Queen Elyon, an arranged marriage?"

Elyon placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "Don't worry, Will. My sisters know, exactly what they're doing."

"Your sisters?" Will asked.

"They consider an honor to marry for peace," Elyon explained.

"Your majesty, I…I…" Will said.

Elyon smiled. "Don't worry you're apology is accepted." Then she turned to Matt. "So Matt, how many men do you think you'll need on this mission?"

"Three," Matt said sharing a look with Will.

"Three companies?" Elyon asked.

"Three men," Matt corrected. Will smirked.

"That's a bit of a surprise," Elyon said. "General, these are my sisters were talking about."

"This mission does not call for force. We must become one with the countryside," Matt said.

"As queen I trust you. As a sister I ask you to choose your men carefully," Elyon said.

"I know just the men," Matt smiled. "Fearless."

"Loyal," Will added.

"And disciplined," Matt said.

"Meridian's most honorable and noble soldiers," Will smiled.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. A girl worth fighting for reprise

**A girl worth fighting for reprise**

"AND STAY OUT!!" Nerissa screamed as she hurled three boys out of her matchmaker's shop. The boys were none other than Eric, Caleb, and Nigel. They landed in a heap on top of each other.

"I've found wives for hundreds of men, but the golden dragon of unity himself couldn't make love matches for you three! Come back when you get personalities!" Nerissa cried.

Caleb sat up an irritated look on his face. "Well that's a fine way to treat Meridian's greatest-" He was cut off when Nerissa threw a large jar at him. "…Heroes," His voice echoed from inside the jar.

The three boys stood up and dusted themselves off. Caleb took of the jar and threw it on the ground. Nigel scowled. "What the heck is her problem? All I asked was a girl who would worship the dirt I walk on."

"I simply wanted a girl who was a good cook," Eric said.

"And I just wanted a girl who likes to laugh. And who think I'm an absolute god!" Caleb said.

"Maybe we should have been more specific," Eric suggested.

Caleb shrugged. "Aw just forget that dragon lady. The only ones who can find girls worthy of us, is us!"

"Yeah!" Nigel agreed. Caleb nodded then started to sing.

Caleb: **Well I don't need her**

**To be all smug and snooty**

The three boys shot raspberries at Nerissa's shop. Nigel pulled out a medal with his face on it.

Nigel:** I got a plat right here**

**That says I kicked hun booty**

The three stood on statues of themselves that had been built for their help in the war.

Eric:** We have everything we'd dream we'd find**

**When we came back from war**

All three: **Yeah!**

**Everything but…**

They all looked at a pretty girl as she walked past them.

**A girl worth fighting for**

"Hey look over there!" Nigel said pointing to a women serving tea.

**There's a girl worth fighting for**

"And I think she wants us to come over!" Caleb laughed.

Caleb: **My girl will laugh at all my jokes**

**But tell it to me straight**

Nigel: **She'll rub my head**

**When I get sick**

Eric: **And let me pick off**

**Of her plate**

Caleb: **If Caleb can find a girl**

**Who likes his chopstick nose trick**

Caleb walked over to the girl and put chopstick in his nose and wiggled them to make her laugh. Instead she looked disgusted. Caleb looked back at his friends who gave him the thumbs up.

Nigel: **Oo, he really better just propose quick**

When Caleb turned back to the girl she punched him dead in the face, sending him flying backward into Nigel and Eric.

* * *

Later the boys walked into a restaurant. Caleb was holding a cloth to his black eye.

Caleb: **Well I have to say**

**Based on today I'm cranky**

Eric took the cloth as they all sat down.

Eric: **I'll just spend my life with you two**

Nigel: **Pass the hanky**

Nigel took the cloth and blew into it.

Caleb: **And there's no one there**

**To steal my chair**

Caleb pulled the chair out from under a man who was about to sit down causing the man to fall on his rear end.

Nigel: **And twirl around the floor**

The man grabbed Caleb to punch him. Caleb ducked and the man hit Nigel instead. Nigel growled and jumped on him. Eric and Caleb got pulled into the fight and everyone else in the restaurant joined in.

All three:** Wish that I had**

**A girl worth fighting for**

Nigel: **I would be true**

All three: **To a girl worth fighting**

Eric: **I'd make fondue**

All three: **For a girl worth fighting**

Nigel: **I'd even kiss you**

All three: **For a girl worth fighting**

The boys were thrown out of the restaurant and landed on top of each other.

"For," All three groaned. Then they looked up and saw Will and Matt smiling down at them. "Will! General Matt!" They cried.

Matt laughed. "If you three aren't too busy disturbing the peace I need you to join Will and me on a mission."

"To save Meridian?" Caleb asked, shooting up.

"Naturally," Will smirked.

Nigel stood up. "I'll be leaving behind a few broken hearts, but count me in!"

"Sign me up guys!" Caleb cried.

"When do we start, General?" Eric asked.

"Tonight," Matt answered.

* * *

That night at the palace, Matt walked into the courtyard where the carriage waited. He looked around to make sure no one else was around. Then he waved Eric, Caleb, and Nigel forward. All four of them had swords. They all looked up toward the palace and saw Elyon and Will walking out with Elyon's sisters.

The oldest of the three was a tall slender blonde wearing a light green dress holding a dark green fan. Her name was Cornelia.

The middle of the three was a girl with dark skin and dark brown hair wearing a red dress with a dark red fan. Her name was Taranee

The youngest of the three was a petite girl with pale skin and dark hair tied into long pigtails wearing a light blue dress with a silver fan. Her name was Hay Lin.

The three girls each hugged Elyon and then made their way toward the carriage, their fans covering most of their faces. As Taranee stepped into the carriage her slipper fell off her foot. Nigel noticed and went over to help her. When he looked up at Taranee, both of their eyes widened. Then Taranee smiled at him and Nigel places the slipper back on her foot. When Taranee was in the carriage, Nigel went back to friends and sighed happily. Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think is up with him?" He whispered to Eric.

Eric shrugged. "I don't know, but he's creeping me out."

Matt walked up to the carriage and looked inside at the princesses.

"We're about to leave your highnesses. You have my word you will arrive swiftly and safely," Matt said.

"My sisters and I thank you, General Matt," Cornelia said with a nod.

Will walked up the carriage and Matt smiled. "Allow me to introduce Will Vandom."

"It is a true privilege to meet the hero of Meridian," Taranee said.

"I leave you in her capable hands," Matt said. "Stand ready!" He called to his friends as he left.

Will stepped forward and handed some blankets to the girls. "You might need these. It's a little chilly."

"Thank you, Will," Cornelia said.

"You're welcome your highness. So you're getting married," Will said.

"Oh yes," Taranee replied.

"To princes is Zamballa," Will continued.

"That's right," Cornelia nodded.

"Well they must be handsome," Will said with a smirk.

"We don't know," Hay Lin said. "We've never met them."

"Really?" Will asked, standing up straight. "So you have no idea what they're like at all?"

"It's alright Will," Cornelia assured."It's our honor to our sister, Elyon."

"And Meridian," Taranee added.

"The whole thing is so exciting," Hay Lin said. "We're very happy, really."

Will smiled hesitantly. "Well I'm glad to hear that. I'm not sure if I could go through with something like-"

"Will, time to move out," Matt called.

"Well it's time to get going," Will said closing the carriage door.

As soon as the door closed, Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin dropped their fans and sighed deeply unhappy looks on their faces.

As the carriage left, Elyon looked after it praying that her sisters would remain safe on the journey. Will and Matt were riding their horses in front of the carriage.

"So if we get the mountain pass by tomorrow…" Will said.

"We'll have just enough time to get to Zamballa," Matt said.

Irma popped up from the saddle bag. "Yeah just enough to stop Will from making the biggest mistake of my… I mean her life," She said with an evil look on her face.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. The princesses and the guards

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Hey guys, I'm back and ready to get this show on the road. Sorry for the long wait but I'll update a lot this week.**

The princesses and the guards

Will, Matt, the guards and the princesses traveled all night and well into the next day. It was about mid afternoon when Matt noticed the upset look on Will's face.

"What's with the face?" He asked.

"What face?" Will asked turning away.

"That face," Matt said pointing at Will's face.

"There's not face," Will cried defensively. "This is my face, that's all Matt."

"You know that I know you better than that, Will. What's wrong?" Matt asked.

Will sighed. "I realize our duty is too the mission Elyon gave us…"

"But?"

"But I have another duty to my heart!" Will cried.

Matt shook his head. "Will we've been through this. Your only duty is too Queen Elyon."

"But Matt this is an arranged marriage we're talking about here!"

Matt gave her a small smile. "I know, but not everyone is as lucky as us. In an ideal world everyone would marry for love. But the world isn't perfect." Matt placed his hand over Will's. "I'm just glad that my world is."

Will smiled at Matt as they continued to ride. Irma scowled from the saddle bag watching the scene with Blunk.

"My world. Talk about being selfish! You don't hear me bragging about how it's my world, even though it pretty much is," Irma said, earning a roll of the eyes from Blunk. Irma continued. "I'm telling you passling the sooner I break those two up the better things will be for our girl."

A few feet behind them Nigel and Caleb were leading the horses of the princesses carriage as Eric rode beside it.

Caleb smiled as he told his friends a joke. "And so I said you just broke my best set of Meridian." He started laughing hysterically. "Meridian get it guys?"

Nigel sighed with a love struck look on his face. "Did you see the way she looked at me, guys?" He asked thinking of Taranee.

Caleb smirked. "You mean with disgust?"

He and Eric burst out laughing and Nigel punched Caleb. "No!" He cried. "Our eyes met and we shared a cosmic moment."

Eric snickered. "Just when I look at a pot of pig's knuckles."

Caleb laughed at Eric's joke but Nigel scowled. "It's love I tell ya!" He cried. "Love…"

Caleb shoved Nigel. "Love schomve. It doesn't matter we're on a mission. No getting too comfortable with the princesses."

"Engaged to be married princesses," Eric added.

"Oh yeah," Nigel sighed placing his head in his hands.

* * *

Inside the carriage Hay Lin squealed as she looked out the carriage window. "Oh wow, Meridian is so big!" She said to Cornelia who was reading a scroll. "Isn't it beautiful Taranee?" Hay Lin asked her sister.

Taranee wasn't paying attention. She was too busy looking out a small window at Nigel. Hay Lin raised an eyebrow. "Uh Tara, you home?" She asked tapping her sister on the shoulder.

Taranee whipped around. "Oh yeah, beautiful." Then she turned to her sisters with a love struck look on her face. "Did you guys see the way he looked at me?"

"Who? The gorilla with the russet colored hair?" Cornelia asked.

"Gorilla?" Taranee asked. "He's more like a big cuddly panda bear?"

"You didn't even talk to him Taranee," Hay Lin said.

"A true romantic can tell, Hay Lin," Taranee explained. "He may be slightly course on the outside, but on the inside he's-"

"He's gross?" Cornelia interrupted

Taranee glared at her older sister. "I mean under that."

Hay Lin crinkled her nose with a smile on her face. "He smells?"

Taranee chucked a pillow at her sister. "At least I can see past my nose. Deep down, deep, DEEP down, WAY down, there's something!" Taranee sighed.

Hay Lin gave an excited squeal. "Oo Corny, I think Tara's in love!"

Cornelia frowned. "Oh no! There will be none of that. Remember Taranee you are to be married in three days you gave your oath after all."

Taranee and Hay Lin's smiled faded knowing their big sister was right. "Yeah I guess," Taranee said sadly.

A few minutes later Matt called for everyone to stop so they could stop and rest for a while. Will walked over to the carriage and peeked into the window.

"We're stopping to water the horses your highnesses. Would you like to stretch your legs?" She asked.

Taranee peered through the window. "The guards wouldn't happen to be out there would they?"

Will nodded. "Don't worry you're perfectly safe."

Taranee smiled. "I think a leg stretch would be very nice." She snapped her fan shut and put in Cornelia's hand before walking out. Cornelia glared after her and then looked at Hay Lin who giggled.

Taranee looked around the carriage and saw Nigel preparing a table of food. As he was getting it ready he dropped a cup under the table. He bent down to pick it up and saw Taranee coming up.

"Thank you for helping me with my slipper," She said. "May I know your name?"

Nigel banged his head under the table in surprise. He leapt up and knocked the table over and sending the food into the air. "I'm Nigel," He told Taranee as he rushed to catch the food. He successfully caught all of it and offered a plate of fruit to Taranee. "You want some princess?"

Taranee shook her head. "No you must eat. You must get so tired guarding me and sisters all the time," She said.

Nigel smiled and placed the food down. "Well yes, but I'm strong and marching." As soon as the words left his mouth he cringed and blushed.

'Smooth move Nigel,' He berated himself. 'She probably thinks you're an idiot now.'

Taranee giggled. "Well all that training has to make it your second nature I'm sure."

Nigel smiled. "Well I'm just thinking of you and sisters safety of course." Then he cocked his head to the side. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but doesn't it seem a bit scary to go so far away from your home and marry some guy you've never even met?"

Taranee sat down on a large pillow. "Don't worry. It's our duty and our honor. But it can be a burden sometimes." Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, I've said too much." She turned and smiled at Nigel. "You're very easy to talk to Nigel."

Nigel smiled and bowed to her. "Permit to echo that praise my lady. I find your presence engaging and your conversation sparkling."

"Thank you," Taranee said with a blush.

A ways away Hay Lin was picking pears from a tree. She successfully grabbed a few fruit, but then she reached for one that was a bit too high for her. She tried jumping to get it, but still couldn't reach it. Suddenly the petite princess was lifted up and easily grabbed the pear. She looked down and saw Eric smiling up at her as she sat on his shoulder.

"Hey you," He said with a wave.

Hay Lin giggled and Eric set her down.

A few feet away Cornelia watched as Hay Lin and Eric talked and narrowed her eyes. Her sisters were getting _way_ too comfortable with the guards.

"Well hello there," Caleb said suddenly appearing next to Cornelia making her jump. "My name is Caleb."

Cornelia turned her back to him. "I am Princess Cornelia. Now if you will please leave me alone."

Caleb smirked. "Aw come on your highness you don't want to let your guard down. Get it guard, down, thank you!"

Cornelia covered her face with her fan and leaned against the tree and tried not to laugh.

Caleb smiled as he thought of another one. "You know princess, I've got some blue blood myself. Many people have called me a royal pain!"

He burst out laughing and Cornelia, having had enough, quickly took off. "You've been a great crowd!" Caleb called after her. Then he slumped his shoulders and sighed. 'Why do I have such a hard time getting girls to laugh?' He thought.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Schemes and a carriage chase

Schemes and a carriage chase

After about an hour Will, Matt and the guards started to get everything ready to leave. Cornelia and her sisters were walking toward the carriage with Hay Lin carrying a basket of fruit.

"Hey Corny look, aren't these fruits lovely. Eric got them for me. He's so sweet!" Hay Lin gushed.

Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Just get your pomegranates in the carriage."

Hay Lin giggled as she and Cornelia stepped into the carriage. Taranee was about to follow when she saw Will packing their things in a wagon. She looked to see if her sisters were watching before walking over to Will.

"Uh, Will?" She asked.

"Hello your highness, is anything wrong?" Will asked.

"No, no not at all," Taranee replied. As she said it she nervously tightened the dress tie around her waist.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Uh, I just wanted to compliment you," Taranee said. "You were so brave to take your dad's place in the army."

"Oh thank you," Will said with a smile.

"Your duty was to stay home, but your heart told you to break the rules. How did you decide between duty and heart?" Taranee asked.

Will scratched the back of her neck. "Well it wasn't easy I can tell you that. But by following my feelings I wound up doing the right thing. I guess I learned that my duty is to my heart."

Taranee thought about that for a minute. "My duty is to my heart." She nodded slowly and her eyes lit up. "Yes that makes sense. That's marvelous! Thank you Will, thank you!" The princess cried heading back toward the carriage.

"You're welcome," Will called after. "I guess."

"Let's get back on the road guys," Matt called.

As Will left Irma popped up behind the wheel of the wagon. She smirked. "And that's my cue to put operation Matt into action. Pretty boy is gonna look so bad it'll send Will running for the hills!" Irma rubbed her hands together and chuckled evilly. "This is gonna be delicious!"

* * *

A few hours later, after they had stopped to rest again, Irma peeked through some grass and saw Will and Matt fishing. Will swung her fishing rod, but Matt shook his head with a smug smirk. "Sorry Will but you're doing it wrong."

Will placed a hand on her hip with a smirk. "Alright then smart one, show me how to do it then."

"With pleasure," Matt smirked. He didn't notice Irma put the hook of his pole onto his shirt. When he pulled the pole up the hook pulled his shirt and as he tried to fix it he fell into the water. Will looked amused as Matt starting squirming in the water. She reached down into his shirt and pulled out a fish.

"Good catch Matt," She laughed. As the couple laughed Irma clenched her fists and ground her teeth, angry that her first plan had gone south. Then she got another idea and laughed evilly.

* * *

As Matt was getting his horse ready, Irma unbuckled his saddle. When Matt got on he suddenly slid under the horse. Next to him, Will was on Mr. Huggles. She giggled as she unbuckled her own saddle. Will slid down and kissed Matt on the cheek. On top of Huggles Irma jumped up and down in anger. Then she looked up and saw Huggles glaring at her. The guardian back away in fear.

* * *

Later Irma took a handful of worms and dumped them down the back of Matt's shirt. He jumped up and immediately started scratching to get the worms off.

"Matt?" Will asked in concern as she tried to help him. Then she and Matt tripped on a tree that fell backwards with them on it. The couple burst out laughing.

Irma growled before banging her head on what she thought was a pole. It turned out to Huggles leg. The horse glared at Irma as she gave nervously gave him the peach signal.

* * *

Later, Will watched in shock as Matt ran by with a beehive stuck on his head.

* * *

Later, she watched as Matt ran by being chased by various wood animals.

* * *

Even later, Matt was trying to light a fire to cook a turkey as Will was mixing a bowl of flour. She dropped the bowl when she heard an explosion. The red head whipped around to see Matt covered with soot. Will walked over just as the burnt turkey fell from the air and landed in Matt's hands. Will took a drumstick and took a bit.

"Tasty," She said to Matt.

Nearby Irma was close to ripping her hair out in anger. Suddenly she heard a sort of growling and looked up to see Huggles. Before Irma could run, Huggles stomped on her quickly and then walked away leaving the guardian withering in agony.

* * *

A little later Irma was now wrapped in bandages and was walking with a crutch after her incident with Huggles. She walked under the carriage as Blunk ate a grape laughing quietly at Irma's failure.

Irma groaned. "I try and I try. I put my heart and soul into busting those two up. And what do I have to show for it?"

Blunk finished off the grape and started to laugh hysterically, pointing at Irma.

The guardian glared at him. "A greedy, stealing, passling laugh in my face!" Then she started to bang her head against the wheel. Irma didn't see her bandages wrap around it. "Oh I just can't do it anymore. Great ancestors, I throw myself at your mercy! My pedestal is just a distant memory!" Irma cried.

She threw her crutch and it banged off the bottom of a carriage like a pinball game. Blunk ducked before it could hit him and the crutch hit the rock that was suppose to keep the carriage still. The rock moved out of the way and the carriage started to move.

Irma was still too busy wailing to notice. "Great spirits take me now!" She yelled. Suddenly the girl was yanked backwards by her bandages as the carriage rolled downhill. **"I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!!"** Irma screamed as Blunk ran after the carriage.

The carriage started to go faster and Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin banged around inside. At the bottom of the hill, Nigel, Caleb and Eric were eating some food. Their eyes widened in shock at the sight of the carriage, but the boys quickly jumped on it to try and save the princesses.

"Hold on ladies!" Nigel called through the window. "We'll save you!"

Nearby Will and Matt were riding on their horses when they noticed the carriage. "They're headed for the cliff!" Matt cried.

He and Will took off immediately after the carriage. They rode up on either side of the carriage. Caleb looked through the window.

"Cornelia over here!" He cried.

Cornelia grabbed Taranee and pushed her over to Will. "Go!" She cried. Taranee somehow managed to get on Huggles behind Will.

"You're next Hay Lin!" Cornelia cried as Nigel grabbed Hay Lin and put her on Matt's horse.

Cornelia started to get ready to jump out, but suddenly her foot broke through floor of the carriage.

"Caleb what's wrong?" Matt cried.

"Cornelia's stuck!" Caleb replied as he tried to help the princess.

Matt looked forward and saw that they were speeding toward the edge of the cliff. He grabbed a rope and threw it over to Will. "Will grab the rope!"

Will caught it and tied it on to her saddle. Then she and Matt both tried to get their horses to stop so that the carriage would slow down. But they were too close to cliff as it was.

"Hang on!" Nigel cried covering Eric's eyes.

Then the carriage, Will, Matt, the guards, and the princesses went over the cliff. Caleb managed to get Cornelia out just before the carriage hit the water. Luckily everyone landed in the water unharmed.

Several boxes floated on top of the water and everyone grabbed on to one.

Matt broke through the water. "Is everyone all right?"

"We're good!" Taranee, Nigel, Caleb, and Cornelia replied.

"I saved the food," Hay Lin said, grabbing several floating fruit.

Eric suddenly popped out the water with Hay Lin in his arms. "And saved you."

Will finally broke through the water coughing. "Will!" Matt cried swimming over to her.

"Did you see what happened?" He asked

"No I wasn't near the carriage," Will replied.

"Nigel, Caleb, save the supplies!" Matt called.

Caleb and Nigel nodded and started getting everything out.

* * *

A ways away, Blunk was in the water waving his arms and screaming. "Help! Blunk can't swim!"

"Blunk," An irritated voice said.

The passling looked up and saw Irma standing over him. Then Blunk stood up, realizing the water wasn't that deep. He shrugged sheepishly. "Blunk still hate getting wet." Then he narrowed his eyes and rounded on Irma. "This all Irma's fault!"

"My fault?!" Irma cried. Then she pulled out a slingshot, grabbed Blunk, put him in the sling and shot him into a tree. "This was so not part of the plan. I didn't want this to happen. Everyone wet and miserable and everything's ruined!" Irma said putting her head in her hands. Then she shot up. "Or maybe not. Matt's over there steaming like a fresh pork bun. I'll bet he and Will are two nasty words away from an all out feud! Oh Blunk, things are brightening up after all!"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Like other girls

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Ho-ly crap! SOOO sorry for the long wait guys! But the girl is back and ready to go!**

Like other girls

Later that night Will, Matt, and their friends had set up a camp and were currently drying everything. Blunk and Irma were relaxing in a tree under a lantern when they noticed Will and Matt below them. Irma sat up on her elbows to get a better view.

Will hung the last of their wet clothes near the fire while Matt carefully laid out a wet map.

"The princesses don't look all that happy," Will said.

"Yeah well that's the least of what we've got to worry about," Matt said. He cringed as the map tore in his hands. "There's a mountain pass between were we are now and Zambala. It does take us through Bandit Country, but it's the only way to go."

Will walked over to Matt and grinned. "Why can't we just follow the river?"

"Uh, because the river isn't on the map," Matt said, saying it like it should be obvious.

Will shrugged. "Matt it's gotta go past a town and where there's a town there's a road."

"Well there isn't a town on the map," Matt said starting to get irritated.

Up in the tree Irma sat up straight. "Oo looks like tempers are staring up."

"Maybe we should just forget the map and wing it," Will suggested.

Matt gave her a small glare. "We can't wing it Will. We need a new plan. I mean we have just two days left. What if we get lost on the way?"

"Then we pull over and ask directions."

"We so don't need to pull over and ask direction. We've got a map for crying out loud!"

Will sighed. Her fiancé was starting to get ridiculous. "What the heck is it with men and asking directions?"

"What is it with women and maps?" Matt snapped.

"Oh so you're saying women can't read maps?" Will snapped back, hands on her hips.

The couple started arguing back and forth as Blunk watched in shock. Irma, however, clapped her hands with glee. "I told you they would hit a snag, Blunk!"

Nigel walked over to the bickering couple and raised an eyebrow at them. "Uh have a second guys?"

Will and Matt looked at him and both of them became calm. "What is it Nigel?" Matt asked.

Nigel grinned. "Well I just thought I'd let you know that I just found path to a village in the forest."

"A forest path?" Matt and Will asked in unison looking at each other. They chuckled nervously. "Uh great Nigel," Matt said. "Could you show us?"

Nigel led them to a ledge and pulled aside the bushes to show them a village. "Check it out. Pretty cool huh?"

"There's gotta be a road to lead up to Zambala down there," Will said.

"Good job Nigel," Matt said clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Anytime guys," Nigel said walking away.

Will and Matt both avoided looking at each other a bit ashamed of the argument they had had earlier.

Will sighed. "Matt I'm sorry. You're in charge of the mission not me."

Matt shook his head. "No I'm sorry. I good leader is open to new ideas. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive silly," Will grinned.

She and Matt hugged and when they pulled apart they laughed when they saw their Yin and Yang necklaces were tangled together. Will untangled them and stepped back. "Well I've gotta go. I have the first watch. Good night General."

"Night Will," Matt said as he watched Will walk away.

In the tree Blunk jumped up happily. "Blunk think Irma not so smug now."

"Are you bugging? Look at her go! The girl can't wait to get away from him!"

"But Will smiling!"

"That's so not a smile Blunk. It's a mask of pain!"

Blunk rolled his eyes. "Irma's plans never worked before."

Irma narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, well that was just phase one of my new 18 phase master plan!"

Irma smirked when Blunk's eyes widened. "Just wait tell phase two when I get up close and personal!"

* * *

At the camp Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia sat around the fire waiting for their tea.

Taranee smiled dreamily as she watched Nigel split a log in half with a hug pull. Hay Lin sighed as she watched Eric walking by with two huge piles of wood on his shoulder. Cornelia rolled her eyes at her sisters in annoyance. Then Caleb walked up to her and held out her fan.

"I found your fan your highness. It just needed some drying out," He explained.

"Oh thanks Caleb," Cornelia smiled.

Caleb rubbed the back of his neck. "Normally I would say I'm your biggest fan." He said laughing slightly. Then he frowned. "I guess I'll just go away now, again." As he walked away he bumped into the cauldron. He blushed as Cornelia and Taranee started to giggle.

Caleb walked away muttering to himself. "Of course Cornelia doesn't like you. You're such a nutcase."

Cornelia smiled softly as she watched Caleb go. Taranee noticed and grinned. "I guess Caleb's got a thing for you Corny."

"It looks like it," Cornelia smiled.

"And you like him," Taranee said.

Cornelia snapped out of her mushy state and faced her sister. "Well I appreciate that he's a good soldier."

Taranee frowned. "How can you do that? How can you look right at someone, realize you share a special connection and then just-"

"I know where my duty lies Taranee," Cornelia interrupted coldly. "Do you?"

Taranee gasped. Then she angrily stood up and stomped back to the tent. The princess paused looking back at her sisters sitting at the fire. Then her eyes blazed with determination and she three down her fan.

A few minutes later Taranee was finishing writing a letter to Elyon. "And so my dear sister I cannot complete this mission. I have come to realize that my duty is too my heart."

"What are you doing?"

Taranee whipped around and saw Cornelia and Hay Lin standing over her. Hay Lin picked up the letter and gasped. "She's running away!"

"Taranee! What are you thinking?" Cornelia demanded.

"I can't complete this mission," Taranee replied. "I know that now."

"Why? Because Nigel has given you his heart?" Cornelia asked.

"No. It's not about his heart. It's about mine," Taranee replied.

Cornelia sighed and knelt down next to her sister. "Taranee we've discussed this. A princess must make every sacrifice for her country. It's out duty."

Taranee started to cry and Cornelia wrapped her arms around her as she started to sing.

Cornelia: **The life of a princess**

**From her birth is well defined**

**She must humble serve her country**

Hay Lin hugged Taranee as well and Cornelia put an arm around her youngest sister.

**Play the part she's been assigned**

**She guards the hopes of her people**

**Weak and might rich and poor**

Hay Lin straightened up and placed hand on Taranee's shoulder.

**Who could ever ask for more?**

Hay Lin: **Who could ever ask for…**

Cornelia: **Who could ever ask…**

Hay Lin and Cornelia: **For more?**

Taranee had had enough by this point and burst out her sisters' embrace.

Taranee: **I wanna be like other girls**

**Climb up a tree like other girls can**

Taranee grabbed Hay Lin and the two happily jumped up and down.

Hay Lin and Taranee: **Just to be free**

**Like other girls get to be**

The two sister grabbed pillows and started to pillow fight. "Hay Lin! Taranee!" Cornelia cried trying to stop them. Her sisters ignored her.

Taranee: **To slouch when I sit**

Hay Lin: **To eat a whole cake**

Taranee: **Feel the sun on my feet**

Hay Lin grabbed an ink pot and tried to dump the ink on Taranee.

Hay Lin: **Get dirty**

Taranee dodged the ink.

Taranee: **Act silly**

The two of them jumped onto the table by Cornelia.

Both: **Be anything I want to be**

Taranee: **Dance around**

Hay Lin: **In my underwear**

Hay Lin pulled up her dress and Cornelia let out a small shriek pulling her sister's skirt down while Taranee laughed.

Both: **To run really fast**

Taranee ran up to Cornelia and grabbed her fan.

Taranee: **Get rid of this fan**

Hay Lin: **To eat a whole cake**

Taranee: **Get crazy!**

Hay Lin: **With frosting**

Taranee: **No escorts**

Hay Lin: **No manners**

Taranee: **No nursemaids**

Both: **No worries**

**No hands folded perfect**

**Like holding a lily**

Cornelia tried to restrain herself, but slowly the grin became visible on her face. She gave in with a laugh.

Cornelia: **No pinchy shoes!**

The three sisters all started laughing together.

All three: I** wanna be like other girls**

**Scrape up my knees like other girls can**

**Just to be free like other girls**

**Get to be**

Outside Eric was walking by and he got closer to the tent to listen to the princesses.

Taranee: **To speak for myself**

Hay Lin: **To sing way of key**

All three: **Marry someone I met**

**Who loves me for me**

Cornelia: **No escorts**

**No manners**

All: **No nursemaids, no worries**

**No hands folded perfect**

**Like holding a lily**

**No pinchy shoes**

**I wanna be like other girls**

**Climb up a tree like other girls can**

**Just to be free like other girls**

**Get to be**

The sisters collapsed on to the floor giggling hysterically. Outside Eric grinned widely and then snuck off to tell Caleb and Nigel what he had heard.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Okay once again sorry for the wait. R AND R!**


	8. A crazy night

**A Crazy Night**

Later that night, Irma slunk into Matt's tent holding a megaphone. She smirked as she held it just above his ear and started talking to the sleeping man.

"She defied you. She insulted you. Dude she laughed at your map!" Irma said.

"My map," Matt grumbled in his sleep.

Irma continued. "And if she's laughing to your face, just imagine what she's saying behind your back!"

"My back," Matt mumbled.

Irma started snickering. "She a loose cannon. She's out of control. Who's in charge here? You or Will. Will. Will. Will!"

Irma zipped out of the tent just as Matt shot up. "WILL!" He cried. Looking around, Matt groaned and then fell back asleep.

* * *

Outside, Irma was giggling as she was making, dead serious here readers, scarecrows of Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. She was also practicing her Will imitation.

"General Matt, hello it's me Will," She said in her normal voice. "_General Matt_." This time her voice started to sound like Will's. "Yes I got it!"

She placed the scarecrows outside Matt's tent and started manipulating the Will scarecrow.

_"General Matt? Phft! General Hardhead is what they should call him!"_ Irma said in Will's voice.

Hearing the noise Matt woke up and seeing the scarecrow shadows he thought they were actually Will and the princesses.

_"Everything's got to have a strategy,"_ Irma continued.

"Will?" Matt asked sitting up.

"_The pretty boy won't brush his teeth without a backup plan."_

"What?" Matt said.

_"I blame myself. I fell for those broad shoulders. I didn't know there wasn't much sitting on top of them."_

As she said this, Irma accidentally knocked off the scarecrows head. She quickly placed it back and continued.

_"Oh and don't get me started on that garlic breath._ Whoa that boy can peel paint!" At the last statement Irma's voice returned to normal and she quickly scurried off with the scarecrows as Matt shot up, covered his mouth, and stormed out of the tent. The miffed General went to look for Will while Irma snickered on a tree branch.

"Oh am I good or what?!" She cried.

"Will!" Matt cried walking over to the redhead.

Will, not having any idea about what had just happened, stood up with a grin. "Well hello General. Doing some late night scouting?"

"General Hardhead? Brushing my teeth?!" Matt asked.

Will exchanged a look with Blunk, who was perched on her shoulder. "Um something wrong Matt?"

"I heard you Will, every word!" Matt said. Then he quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Every word of what?" Will asked.

"Don't play coy!" Matt scoffed. "I saw you outside my tent!"

"What? I haven't left my post!"

"And I suppose you weren't gossiping about me with the princesses?"

"Matt did that dip in the river get you water logged? And why are you talking with your hand over your mouth?" Will asked.

"I wouldn't want to peel your paint!" Matt snapped.

Will and Blunk's jaws dropped as Matt stormed away. Then Blunk slapped his forehead knowing Irma had to responsible for this.

Nigel walked to Will oblivious to the tense moment. "Okay Will my turn."

Matt suddenly whipped around. "Next time Will, you better not leave your post!"

"What's up with Matt?" Nigel asked Will. The redhead let out a frustrated growl before storming off. Nigel shrugged. "Must be a lover's quarrel."

* * *

Will stomped into her tent crossed her arms. "How could he not believe me?!"

Blunk opened his mouth to shout that it was Irma, but she quickly grabbed him and chucked the passling out of the tent.

"Believe me girl I have no idea," Irma said. "However I do know that without trust there can be no relationship. And pretty boy you don't trust you!"

"May be he was just confused," Will said.

Irma scoffed. "Oh please. First you two fussed about the arranged marriage. Then you argue about the way to Zambala. Now you're feuding over nothing. It's seems pretty clear to me Will."

"You're right," Will said. "Irma I don't know what do you here."

Irma could barely keep the grin off her face as she answered. "Oh I do, it's simple. Kick him to the curb! Burn his lettuce and dance around the fire yelling happy days are here again!"

Will nodded. "You have a point. If this is the real Matt Olsen, I don't like what I'm seeing."

* * *

Outside, Nigel, Eric, and Caleb were pacing back and forth holding their swords. Nearby, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin walked out their tent.

"I hope the tea is still warm," Cornelia said as she and her sisters at down.

Nigel, Eric, and Caleb poked their heads out of a bush to look at the princesses. They looked at each other, nodded, smiled, and huddled together for a plan. After they were done discussing it they pulled back and high-fived each other.

"Okay after Nigel," Caleb said bowing.

"No, after you," Nigel said also bowing.

"After you," Eric said.

"I said after you!" Nigel said through his teeth.

All the boys clenched their fist angrily and then started to fist fight. This went on until Nigel was flung out from behind the bushes. The princesses gasped in surprise and turned around.

Nigel stood up. "Okay that's it. Now I'm gonna-"

"Nigel?" Taranee asked, making the boy stop immediately.

"Is everything all right?" Taranee asked.

"No!" Nigel replied immediately. Then he smiled. "I mean yes. You see Eric here has always had a dream," He said walking over to his friend.

"A dream?" Eric asked.

"A dream?" Hay Lin asked.

"A dream," Nigel confirmed.

"But I don't have a-" Eric started to say, but Nigel punched him in the gut. "Oh! That dream!"

Nigel grinned. "A dream of seeing a small village in the middle of nowhere by the moonlight."

"How can we help?" Hay Lin asked excitedly.

Nigel rubbed his chin with a smirk. "Well if you lovely ladies would consent to come to the village with us, we could still guard you and Eric here could have his dream."

"My one chance to be like other guys," Eric said, quoting the princesses song.

Taranee and Hay Lin immediately turned to their sister and started begging. "Come one Corny please can we!"

Cornelia smirked. "Sounds like fun!"

"Yay!" Taranee and Hay Lin cried hugging Cornelia.

"Shh!" Nigel said putting a finger to his lips. The princesses giggled quietly.

"We're off!" Caleb said.

With that Nigel, Eric, and Caleb held out their arms to Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia and started walking off.

* * *

In her tent, Will was on a rampage. "I never noticed we were so different! It's like I don't even know the man anymore!"

While she was ranting, Irma looked outside the tent and her eyes widened when she saw the princesses and the guards walking away. Then she smiled maliciously. This was even better then she had planned.

"Well what do you know about that?" She smirked.

"I mean I know he's by the book, but doesn't the mind ever bend a rule at least?? Will cried.

"And uh speaking of bending rules…" Irma grinned rubbing her hands together.

"You know relationship are easy when everything runs nice and smooth, but-"

"Oh Will. Nice and smooth just ran out of camp."

"What?!" Will cried in alarm facing Irma.

"Hey did you know that almonds rice and mil are part a complete breakfast babe?" Irma asked with a grin.

"Irma!" Will nearly shouted.

"I'm just trying to say the princesses went a-wale that all."

"Where are the guards?!" Will said, panicking.

"Oh there just uh showing them the way."

"They're together!" Will cried.

"Oh yeah."

_"Together,_ together?"

"Don't you understand plain Meridian girl?"

Will grabbed her sword and rushed out to Huggles.

"Hey what about ol' Matty boy?" Irma asked.

"I think I can handle this one on my own," Will said walking away. "Matt's on a short fuse as it is. Just make sure nothing wakes him up."

Irma chuckled wickedly. "You can count on me."

* * *

A few minutes later, Irma was playing various instruments in Matt's tent trying to wake him up. Blunk gasped when he saw this. He couldn't believe what Irma was doing.

Irma stopped playing a few seconds later and looked down to see that Matt was still fast asleep. She growled in frustration. "Time to pull out the bad boys!" She muttered. Then she brought out two cymbals and prepared to slam them together.

Blunk gasped and tried to stop her, but he was too late. The cymbals slammed together with a loud clang. Matt shot up fully awake and Irma and Blunk shot out of the tent.

Matt walked out and saw that no one was in the camp. "Where are the guards? The princesses!"

He ran into the Princesses tent and crashed into the table and large jar. He put everything back in it's place and then noticed a piece of paper sticking to his foot. Matt picked it up and read it. His eyes widened at the last very familiar sentence. "My duty is to my heart?"

He stormed to Will tent and saw that she was gone. "Will!" He sighed in frustration. Then he saw the footsteps the princesses and guards had left. He jumped on his horse and sped off toward the village.

Irma and Blunk popped up out of his saddle bag. Irma smirked. "Get your ticket Blunk, the shows about to begin!"

Blunk growled. "Blunk got a show for ya!" With that the passling lifted his arm and Irma gagged and fainted in the saddle bag.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. A night in the village

**A night in the village**

A festival was going on in the village when the princesses and their guards entered. The princesses looked around in wonder as they saw a parade with acrobats and dancers, all the lights and of course…

"Food!" Hay Lin giggled. "Look at all the food!"

Eric walked over and looked at all the food on the table. A server girl came up to him. "We just got some excellent ginger," She said.

Eric sighed happily. "Oh man ginger. What I wouldn't give for some dumplings to go with it."

"Did someone say dumplings?" Hay Lin laughed holding up a small basket of dumplings.

"How about some fresh Shensi?" The server girl asked.

Eric looked at Hay Lin with a grin. "That does go well with soy beans."

"Coming right up," Hay Lin laughed holding up package of soy beans.

Eric ate a bit before he hugged Hay Lin with one arm. When Hay Lin was looking he pumped his fist in triumph with the other arm. 'Who's the man?' He thought smugly.

* * *

Taranee and Nigel were walking around looking for something to do when Taranee saw a wrestling contest going on.

"Hey Nigel check it out," Taranee said stopping her guard.

They walked as a wrestler named Frost crushing his opponent before tossing him off the platform.

"That looked like it hurt," Taranee muttered.

"Who will be next to challenge the undefeated Frost?" A man asked.

Nigel raised an eyebrow looked at Taranee and smirked. Then he took off his shirt and handed it to Taranee. He pushed through the crowd toward the stage.

"Step aside next challenger coming through," He said.

"Nigel? Oh no!" Taranee said, afraid that he would get hurt.

"Good luck kid!" A man in the crowd called as Nigel and Frost got ready to fight.

Taranee watched in horror as Frost suddenly jumped on Nigel like he did with his other opponent. He laughed thinking he had won another easy fight. His laughter was stopped abruptly when Nigel lifted Frost above his head.

Taranee cheered loudly as the crowd clapped and Nigel smirked. "So where'd he go?" He laughed. Then he tossed Frost into a stack of barrels.

"Nigel you're my hero!" Taranee cried.

A few minutes later, the couple was standing a game booth. Nigel threw a ball and knocked down a stack of bottles.

"Pick a prize any prize," the man running the booth said. "Which one do you want sir?"

Nigel saw Taranee looking at a stuffed panda bear and grinned. "I'll take the panda for my lady friend here."

The man handed Nigel the panda and gave it to Taranee. The princess giggled and kissed Nigel on the cheek. Nigel smirked. 'This is a good day,' He thought.

* * *

Cornelia and Caleb were standing near a fire cracker booth and Caleb was trying to get Cornelia to laugh.

"Okay how about this one?" Caleb said. "What does Atilla say when he walks through the door? Hun I'm home!" Caleb burst out laughing while Cornelia covered her face with her fan and cringed.

Caleb stopped laughing sighed, leaning against the booth. "I give up. I guess I'm not as funny as I think."

A few fireflies settled on some fireworks setting it off. Caleb jumped being surrounded by fireworks. After it had calmed down, Caleb leaned against the booth with scratches and his clothes slightly torn.

Cornelia's eyes widened and she started to laugh hysterically. As she laughed she started snorting.

Caleb walked over to her. "What a cute laugh."

Cornelia shook her head covering her mouth. "Oh no, I hate my laugh."

"Are you kidding? It's adorable! And here I was thinking you didn't have a sense of humor."

Cornelia stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. "No sense of humor?"

She walked to the booth and put to sticks in her nose and wiggled them. Caleb immediately recognized the joke and burst out laughing. He and Cornelia then walked off arm in arm laughing happily.

'This is the best night ever!' Caleb thought.

* * *

A few minutes later all three couples were standing on bridge looking at the moon's reflection in the water.

"It's the same moon we see from the palace," Cornelia said.

"No this is one is completely different," Hay Lin said hugging Eric.

"Yeah you're right," Cornelia said placing her head on Caleb's shoulder.

"I know I've never seen anything like it."

"Will!" The couples said in unison facing the redhead.

'I'm listening," Will said placing a hand on her hip.

"Well we…" Hay Lin tried.

"All of us…" Caleb started.

Will raised an eyebrow as she waited.

"Oh boy," Nigel muttered.

Taranee grinned. "Will it's love! Nigel and myself. Hay Lin and Eric."

"And myself and Caleb," Cornelia finished.

Will stared at them silently and then burst out cheering. She ran up and squealed happily with the princesses as they jumped up and down.

"Group hug!" Eric cried as everyone hugged.

"I'm so happy for all of you!" Will said.

Suddenly they heard a horse and all of them whipped around to see Matt riding up a very angry look on his face.

"That's not good," Nigel, Eric, and Caleb said going up to him as he reached them.

"I'm so sorry to break up your little party!" Matt snapped.

"Don't worry I'll handle this," Will assured the princesses. "Matt before you jump to conclusions let me explain the situation."

"Fine why don't we start with this?" Matt asked pulling out Taranee's letter.

"That's mine," Taranee said.

"All yours or did you have help?" Matt asked. Then he read the letter out loud. And so my dear sister, I cannot complete this mission. I have come to realize that my duty is to my heart." He glared at Will. "Now who does that sound like?"

"Tara never meant to send that letter," Hay Lin defended.

Matt walked over to them. "Your highnesses, you swore a vow to be married in Zambala. If Elyon saw you know, breaking that vow, what would she say?"

The princesses sighed and looked down.

Matt glared at Nigel, Eric, and Caleb as he walked over to them. "You three are to escort their highnesses back to their tents immediately. You are to guard them. You are not to speak to them! Not a word ever! Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" The boys replied bowing.

The guards and the princesses looked at each other for a few seconds and then looked away with sighs before walking off.

Will turned to Matt and sighed. "Matt the problem isn't as bad as it seems."

"The problem Will is you!"

"Wh-what?" Will asked shocked.

"You place your own feelings above everything. Duty, obligation, tradition, it all means nothing to you!"

"It means everything to me! My heart tells me my duty and I follow it!"

Matt turned around with a sigh. Will placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned back around.

"You're a brilliant warrior Matt. You're brave and you're loyal, but you don't trust your heart." Will glared at him as she spoke her next words. "Sometimes I wonder if you even have one!"

Matt glared back at her. "This assignment has made it clear that we are very different people."

"Maybe too different," Will said.

"Fine," Matt said. Then he hopped back on his horse. "We have a mission to complete," He said riding off.

"Fine," Will muttered. Then the skies darkened and rain began to fall. Will hung her head sadly. She and Matt had officially broken up.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	10. Confessions and the ambush

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Okay heads up to all of you, this one is a tear jerker so be prepared.**

Confessions and the ambush

The next morning everyone was silent and depressed over what had happened only hours ago. No one said anything as they traveled. There was only one person who was extremely happy and I think you readers know who that it.

The extremely happy person popped out of Will's saddle bag and stretched. "Man isn't t a great day?!" Irma said happily.

Will rode in silence until she was directly beside Matt. They both started at each other in silence before Will rode ahead.

Irma grinned as this happened. "I see you and pretty aren't talking to each other Will."

Will looked back at Irma with a sad expression on her face. Irma's eyes widened at how hurt her friend look. "Well you know you can always talk to me." She said. Will didn't say anything, but she turned away. Irma shrugged. "Well just wait until she realizes what I've done for her. That frown will definitely turn upside down."

Blunk came up next to Irma looking very angry. "No one happy and it's all Irma's fault. Irma nothing but puny pixie!"

"Puny pixie?!" Irma cried angrily. "Just for that I'm not talking to you, smuggler."

Blunk didn't bother to answer her as they both turned away from each other, crossing their arms.

Will rode passed the princesses who looked at her apologetically.

"We're so sorry for what we've done Will," Cornelia said.

"You inspired us to follow our hearts and we repay you by ruining your relationship," Taranee said.

Will shook her head. "No you just opened my eyes to how broken it was. I'm indebted to you, your highnesses."

Taranee placed her hand on Will's and smiled at her. Will gave her a small smile in return, before continuing.

As the group passed through a rocky canyon, Matt turned back to look at the guards. "Keep a sharp eye. This is bandit country."

By this time the guards and the princesses were right beside each other. Caleb looked at them and smiled widely as an idea came to his head. He very slyly turned to Nigel.

"I sure wish we could talk to the princesses Nigel," He said.

"Don't make it worse dude. I'm dying to talk to Taranee and you're not helping," Nigel responded.

"Dude," Caleb whispered, pointing at the princesses.

"Oh," Nigel said catching on. He grinned. "Yeah Caleb I wish we could talk to them too, but orders are orders after all."

Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin looked at the boys with raised eyebrows.

"But if I could talk to Cornelia do you know what I'd tell her?" Caleb asked grinning.

By this time, Eric had caught on too and was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "What would you say?" He asked.

Caleb smiled at Cornelia. "I'd tell Cornelia that's she's the most beautiful, hilarious, extraordinary woman I've ever meet."

Cornelia smiled at him and blushed.

Eric looked at Hay Lin. "I'd tell Hay Lin that she's the most amazing thing to ever come into my life. She's even better then fresh ginger and dumplings."

Hay Lin giggled and smiled at him.

Nigel grinned widely at Taranee. "And I'd tell Taranee that she's one right dame." He winked at her and Taranee blushed and giggled.

Matt overheard everything and shook his head. He should have known the boys would find some way around his order. He looked at the necklace Tony had given him and sighed.

Will also sighed as she looked at her own necklace. Irma saw that she was upset and held up a box of leftover food. "Will how about a little pick me up?"

"Dad said that differences can make you stronger. He didn't realize that Matt and I are just too different," Will said sadly.

Irma hopped up onto her saddle and took her hand. "Well you always got me. The old team right?"

Will laughed softly. "You're always looking out for me Irma."

Irma's eyes widened. She chuckled nervously feeling guilt start to build up inside her. "Just doing the best I can."

Will patted Irma's head. "I just don't know what I'd do without you. You're the best friend I ever had Irma."

At this Irma was feeling very, very guilty and her body started to shake violently. Then she let out a cry that made Will jump.

"AAAHHH! I can't stand it anymore!" Irma screamed. "The only thing wrong with you and Matt is me. I'm the one that got between you!"

"What are talking about?" Will asked. "It's not like you made the carriage fall into the river."

"That one was an accident. Following several attempts on purpose," Irma said sheepishly.

"And it wasn't you outside Matt's tent?"

"You know how I gab."

"And you woke him up after I left?"

"It wasn't easy either. That man can sleep," Irma said with her hands on her hips.

"Irma what did you do?"

"Well I banging pots and pans," Irma said, making banging gestures with her hands.

"No! What did you do?" Will asked.

"You were getting married. Everything was going to change. I was going to lose you…and my pedestal!" Irma confessed.

Will's eyes widened. "You mean you got between Matt and me just so you could keep your job?!"

"I'm sorry!" Irma cried.

Will glared at her. "What you did was unforgivable!"

"But you and Matt are just so different!" Irma said.

Will smiled as she realized something. "Wait a second. Not as different as I thought. All those problems they weren't us. They were you!" She said glaring at Irma, who hung her head. Will smiled widely. "I've got to talk to Matt. Tell him I love him!"

"Will, I'll make it up to you I promise!" Irma said as Will started riding ahead toward Matt.

"Forget it! You've helped enough!" Will said, stuffing Irma back into the saddle bag. "Matt! Matt!" She called.

As Matt turned around an arrow hit the rock right in front of him.

"It's an ambush!" Will cried.

"Bandits!" Nigel cried.

"Guys save the princesses!" Matt said.

The guards grabbed the princesses and started running.

The leader of the bandits turned to his men. "You two get the gold. You follow me."

"Matt I've got your back!" Will said as they prepared to fight.

"Run Taranee!" Nigel cried grabbing her hand.

Will grabbed and robe and swung around kicking some bandits as she went. Then she and Matt heard a scream.

"The princesses!" Will cried.

Two bandits had grabbed Taranee and one was trying get a bracelet off her wrist.

"How dare you touch me!" Taranee cried.

"It won't budge!" The bandits cried when the bracelet wouldn't come off.

"Then take the whole package!" The other cried.

"No!" Taranee cried.

"Get your hands off her!" Nigel yelled. Eric and Caleb jumped on the bandits and started to fight them. Will and Matt joined them and Cornelia and Hay Lin threw rocks at the bandits to save their sister. It didn't work. One of the bandits threw Taranee over his shoulder and started running away.

"Help!" Taranee cried.

"Tara!" Nigel yelled when he saw her being taken.

"NIGEL!" Taranee screamed.

Nigel began to run after her, but Matt held him back. "You stay here Will and I will get her."

Matt and Will ran after the bandit as he ran over a rickety bridge. Matt lunged and grabbed onto the bandits leg, causing him to fall and Taranee to be let go.

"Go!" Will cried helping Taranee up.

Taranee ran across the bridge and reached the edge just as Nigel and the others got there.

"Taranee!" Nigel cried, hugging her.

Then they all watched as Will and Matt chased after the bandits as they reached the other edge.

"Come on!" The leader yelled. Then he took his sword and cut one of the ropes. The princesses and the guards gasped in horror as Will and Matt tried to keep their balance. Then the bandit cut the other rope and Will and Matt fell. As they did Will grabbed the rope and Matt's hand. But Matt's weight was too much for the rope. He knew that it would only hold one of them.

"Matt hang on!" Will cried.

"It's won't hold us both," Matt said.

"It will! It will Matt," Will said tears streaming down her face. Even as she said it the rope was starting to snape.

"Will, I'm sorry," Matt said sadly.

"Please," Will begged, but Matt's hand slipped out of hers and he fell into the mist below.

**"MATT!"** Will screamed as she watched him fall.

* * *

Later that night the princesses and guards were huddled together in a cave. Taranee was crying gently onto Nigel's shoulder as he hugged her. Caleb was hugging Cornelia and Eric had one arm wrapped around Hay Lin. Irma and Blunk were sitting in Will's saddle bag as they watched their friend. Irma was crying knowing that Matt's death was her fault.

Will was standing by the cliff holding Matt's sword tears streaming down her face. Lightening flash and Will saw Matt's reflection in the sword.

"Matt!" She cried, stabbing the sword into the ground. Then she sunk to the ground and sobbed.

* * *

The next morning the princesses and the guards walked over to her.

"Will, we're ready to go through with the wedding," Cornelia said.

"No," Will said standing up. "You're orders are to take care of each other."

"But," Eric started, but Will held up a hand to silence him.

"Losing Matt will not be meaningless. No matter what it takes I'm finishing this mission," Will said.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	11. The Wedding

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Okay guys only one more chapter after this just so you know.**

The wedding

Later that same day, Matt's horse was walking by a fiver. He suddenly felt an urge to go into the water. As he walked through the river a hand reached up and grabbed the reins. The horse pulled the person to shore and he gasped for breath. The person was, readers rejoice, Matt! He had survived the fall.

"Good horse," Matt said weakly patting the horse's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will was standing in the palace of Queen Kadma of Zambala and was talking to the queen.

"What do you mean the princesses are gone?" Kadma asked.

"There was an accident your highness the royal carriage fell into the river and was destroyed," Will said.

"Oh that is indeed a grave loss," Kadma said. Then she looked to her advisors and they shook their heads. "But it does now altar my agreement with Queen Elyon. Unless the agreement is honored there will be no alliance with Meridian. A marriage was promised!"

"And I marriage there will be!" Will cried. "I would be honored to wed a prince of Zambala."

"You?" Kadma asked in shock.

Kadma's head advisor, Ironwood, turned to her. "My queen this is Will Vandom the hero of Meridian. A jewel in your crown. Far more dear then three mere princesses."

Kadma turned to her other advisors who nodded with smiles. Then she turned to Will with a smile. "This was not what we were promised, however the Golden Dragon of Unity smiled on you today Will. You will make a fine bride for my eldest son, Prince Uriah."

She gestured toward the other side of the room and some guards moved aside to reveal Uriah. He gave Will a disbelieving look.

"This is her? She's so old!" Uriah said.

Will cringed. 'This better be worth it!' She thought.

* * *

Nigel, Caleb, Eric, stood on the border of Zambala with Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin looking up at the palace.

"Wil said she was going to finish the mission no matter what," Nigel said.

"But how can she without us?" Taranee asked.

"By taking your place."

The princesses and the guards turned in shock to see Matt riding over to them on his horse.

"Matt!" They all cried happily, running over to him.

"Will was right," Matt said. "No one should marry someone they don't love. I'm going to Zambala."

"We're going with you!" Cornelia said.

"No you're not. Stay here," Matt said, riding off.

"Would you guys say that was on order?" Caleb asked.

Eric rubbed his chin. "I don't think so. To me it sounded more like, oh I don't know, a friendly suggestion?"

They all looked at each other and grinned.

"Let's go!" Nigel cried. Then they all ran off toward Zambala cheering and laughing.

* * *

Later that night, Will was standing in a balcony wearing a red wedding dress. She put on a golden crown and sadly looked down at Irma who was standing on the table next to her.

"It looks like we won't be a team after all Irma," She said.

Irma put her hands on either side of Will's face. "I'm telling you I would give up a thousand pedestals if I could stop this!" She whispered.

They heard a horn and Will looked at Irma. "I doubt even the Golden Dragon of Unity could stop this now. Goodbye Irma."

With that Irma, with tears running down her face, watched as her best friend walked away to become a bride.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Holy crap can we say drama?! Will Matt be able to stop the wedding in time? Stay tuned to find out!**


	12. The Happy Ending

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Okay guys here it is! The final chapter. I would like to thank to everyone who reviewed.**

**Writeroftherevolution**

**DW64**

**Lost prince**

**Amber Pegasus**

**Atem's sister Atea**

**Sayuki12**

**AceNavalPilot**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to AceNavalPilot who has been a dedicated reader since the beginning. He is also leaving very shortly to go to Chicago to boot camp for awhile. AceNavalPilot, thank you for all of the amazing reviews. I will miss you while you are gone and I hope you are safe during your time away from home. Thanks again to all of you. You are all amazing!**

The Happy Ending

As the ceremony started Will walked slowly down a flight of stairs to where Kadma and Uriah stood. Uriah looked bored and Kadma was smiling holding two golden cups. A large crowd had also gathered to see the wedding of their prince to the hero of Meridian.

When Will reached them, Kadma held out her hands. "People of Zambala! The Golden Dragon of Unity who guides us in all we do, smiles down on a union that will be a blessing for us all!"

Kadma then handed the cups to Will and Uriah. Will looked down sadly at her reflection in the water. Once she drank the water she would be officially married to Uriah. A single tear dropped into the water.

Irma and Blunk watched from the statue of the Golden Dragon of Unity.

"Irma have to stop wedding!" Blunk cried.

"Of course I want to stop this, but what can an itty-bitty pixie like me do?" Irma cried.

Kadma tied a red sash to Will and Uriah's cups. "With the tying of this sash, we shall unite not only two lives, but two kingdoms!"

Suddenly a knife flew through the air and sliced the sash. Everyone turned and gasped when they saw Matt riding up on his horse.

"It's General Matt! He's alive!" A man cried.

Will gasped and he hands flew to mouth as tears of happiness started to fall from her eyes. She ran to Matt as he leaped from his horse.

"You're alive!" She cried.

"I couldn't let you get married without me," Matt said, placing a hand on her cheek. Readers cheer for Matt now!

Kadma rushed over and pushed the two apart. "General this is outrageous! You will leave at once!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"Matt said.

Will walked over to him. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I don't know, I'm winging I," Matt whispered back with a wink.

"How dare you trample on this sacred ceremony!" Kadma cried.

Irma's eyes widened. "The chicks gonna lower the hammer on Matt!" She cried.

"Where Dragon of Unity when you need him!" Blunk wailed.

At this, an idea formed in Irma's head. She turned to look up at the statue. "Blunk I think I have a plan, but I need some Super Spicy Pepper sauce."

Kadma turned to her guards. "Take him away!" She ordered.

"Matt!" Will cried, as they were drug apart.

"Will!" Matt cried back.

Suddenly a large stream of fire come out of the statue of the Golden Dragon of Unity.

"YO! What is with all this drama!?" Irma screamed from inside the mouth.

The Golden Dragon of Unity! He, I mean she, lives!" Kadma cried.

"Irma?" Will asked raising an eyebrow and smirking, recognizing the voice.

Everyone, including Kadma, Matt, and Will, bowed. Even the guards and the princesses bowed as they came in.

"Oh you dang right I live!" Irma cried. "So you better have a good explanation for why we aren't busting out the vows!" The guardian smirked inside the dragon and Blunk snickered beside here.

"But your greatness, General Matt is not a son of Zambala," Kadma said.

"SILENCE!" Irma shouted, once more breathing out fire thanks to the pepper sauce she was eating. "I am the Golden Dragon of Unity and I will decide whom to unify! My all seeing eye has peered into the very heart of the Meridian and Zambala and I have never seen a pair more right for each other then this lovely couple right here, Will Vandom and Matt Olsen. Give it up for em would you please people!"

The crows applauded as Will and Matt embraced "Now I demand that you proceed at once!" Irma told Kadma.

"Yes your greatness!" Kadma said, bowing.

"Alright let's get down to business!" Irma said. "Matt do you love Will? Of course you do! Will do you love Matt? Why do I have to ask? Moving on. By the power vested in me I hear by declare you husband and wife! You got anything to say about that queen babe?" Irma asked Kadma.

"Yes, I mean no, whatever you say," Kadma cringed.

Irma smirked. "I also decree that the princesses of Meridian are released from their vow and may marry however they please. And who pleases them that's very important."

"Booyah!" Nigel cried! Then he kissed Taranee. Eric and Caleb also kissed Hay Lin and Cornelia respectively.

Will and Matt smiled as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The crowd cheered as fireworks started.

* * *

A few days later, Irma was back in the Vandom family temple. The former guardian sighed as she packed her things in a small suitcase. Blunk watched her nearby. Irma groaned as she picked up the gong. "I can't believe I'm back on freaking wake up duty." Then she shrugged. "Oh well, Will's happy and if she's happy so am I."

"That's the spirit!" Blunk cried.

Then they saw the Oracle, Luba, Tibor, and the rest of the council floating above them.

"You better get your rest Irma," The Oracle smirked. "I have a yoga session at dawn and I don't want to be late for my greetings to the sun."

Luba grinned wickedly. "And don't forget I like to be woken up with a nice long foot massage!"

Luba held out her foot and Irma covered her mouth, turning a shade of green. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

The council laughed as Irma ran straight into a wall. Their laughter stopped when they saw Will and Matt walk into the temple.

"Matt what are doing?" Will asked as Matt pulled out a small tombstone from his bag.

"What is he doing?" The red dragon asked.

"It can't be!" Tibor gasped in horror as he watched Matt place the tombstone next to the Vandom tombstones.

"He's-he's combining the family temples!" The yellow dragon cried.

All the ancestors stared in horror and Irma walked up to the Oracle.

"Uh, hey what does that mean exactly? You know for moi?" Irma asked.

"It means…" The Oracle cringed.

"Yeah, what, what it means what?!" Irma cried.

"Unfortunately…. you get to keep your pedestal!" The Oracle groaned.

Irma smiled widely and jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh yeah! I'm back baby! **I AM BACK!!!"** She cried. Irma bounced around on the other little statues like a pinball game until she skidded to a stop on the temple floor…right in front of Matt and Will.

"Oops!" Irma said covering her mouth.

"So this is the famous Irma?" Matt asked.

"You betcah," Will smirked.

"Somehow I pictured you bigger," Matt said, looking down at Irma.

Irma raised an eyebrow. "Say what?" She turned to Will. "You told him about me? About us?"

Will laughed. "I keep no secret from my husband Irma. I told him _everything_!" She said putting emphasize on the last word.

Irma blushed. "Everything? As in _everything_, everything?"

Matt chuckled. "That's right great Golden Dragon of Unity." He bowed to Irma and winked at her. Irma smiled sheepishly at her.

"I still don't get it," Will said. "What does combining our temples do?" She asked Matt.

"It gives me back my pedestal baby!" Irma cried happily.

"Can you do this Matt? Aren't there rules?" Will asked.

Matt smirked. "Of course. Right next to the ones about dressing up like a man and joining the army."

Will and Matt laughed and Irma jumped on Matt's head. "Well what do you know? This might just work out after all!"

Then she jumped down and started shouting out orders to the ancestors. "Hey where's my massage? Saving Meridian gives me knots in my back like you wouldn't believe! Where's my pedicure? Let's get jamming on my toes! And let's heat up some oil! I have no freaking idea what we're going to do with yet, but it's going to be freaking amazing!"

The ancestors groaned as Irma kept ordering them around, knowing they had to do what she said. Blunk was laughing hysterically, glad for both of his friends. And Will and Matt lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Okay everybody! That's a wrap! Thanks to all of you who reviewed. You all rock!**


End file.
